guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mind Shock
Could someone clarify whether the more-energy-less-energy calculation occurs after the spell energy cost is deducted? Kessel 03:42, 25 November 2005 (UTC) :My guess is that it's calculated after the spell is cast, because that's when the other effects occur. --68.47.61.102 02:09, 10 May 2006 (CDT) PvP Usage Note Does anyone actually seriously use any of the Mind Shock/Burn/Freeze spells as noted in the third usage note? Most serious PvPers I know laugh at that line and cite it as a reason to never trust GuildWiki on PvP matters. --Kryshnysh 16:59, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :It's not a matter if anyone is using it. It just states that there's the possibility of one doing that. Of course there may be better skills to use in PvP, but nowhere does it state there doesn't. You can't just document the skills that are actually in use (cause then we could pretty much even delete some skills), but you must also document skills' possibilities. — Galil 17:24, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :: I was pretty sure I read somewhere to try to limit such suggestions to real usage notes, not just any hypothetical you can come up with. I see this note as not only hypothetical, but in fact a bad idea for PvP. I would remove it, but I want to know if someone here will just put it back, and if so, I'd like justification, since as I said, this idea is so ridiculous to me that every PvPer I know uses it as one of the list of things Guildwiki says to do in PvP that makes Guildwiki untrustworthy with respect to PvP. --Kryshnysh 17:42, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::Removed it. It was just horrible. --Fyren 18:17, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Just out of curiosity, what did the 'horrible' note say? -Thomas 15:40, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::::You can click on "history" to see every revision of an article. Find the one with the right date based on my comment's date. --Fyren 18:00, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Its amazing if used in the level 15 arena against warriors then followed with aftershock :elites in lvl 15 arenas? thats just screaming cheapness... ::Or, you could just use Shock for the same overall effect... --Gimmethegepgun 22:13, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::Yes, Elites in level 10 PvP. Life Transfer. I have no idea how these Necros got it without buying a run and cap, but it dominated. It sure counter my Spiteful Spirit. I got SS by buying a droks run, then using henchies to kill the boss. StatMan 23:20, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::::They nerfed all elite skills in lower arenas, which is sad because i loved to go into the lower arenas with them. once ran my warrior through THK, guildies did mission for me. I ended up capping Eviscerate at lvl 4 and raping in ascalon arena. Ran the 15 attr quest and all that good stuff. Even in November just before the nerf i got my ele Searing Flames in there, its ftwpwnage in there. Stupid nerf.--71.64.115.233 15:27, 13 March 2007 (CDT) : Wow, this skill sucks. Og lo 14:39, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :: DPing out the opposing gank teams says otherwise ;p — Skuld 14:48, 28 March 2007 (CDT) 15/-1 Nvm didn't read the notes correctly, it wants Mind eles to use 15/-1, ok gotcha. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 02:34, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Ownz Try this with GoEP, Tune', LS, and LB; tis gud. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:57, 13 August 2007 (CDT) : Guess I should get more familiar with my acronyms before I start going on the discussion page... '--Reddog500' 7:35, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::Glyph of elemental power, air attunement, lightning strike, lightning bolt. At least, I think thats it. Lord of all tyria 08:37, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Good Skill My ganks are amazing when i use this skill. mind shock isnt meant to be spammed but used at the right time to disable a monk when someone else is spiking him. So many wins in RA by doing that. 01:12, 9 March 2009 (UTC)